marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
|tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |tag4 = A-Force |origin = Earth-616 |armor = ??? |critical chance = ??? |critical damage = ??? |block proficiency = ??? |energy resistance = ??? |physical resistance = ??? |victory animation = Rogue turns around, levitating. |crystal = Runaway Crystal Fostered Crystal |ability1 = Kree Physiology |ability2 = Life Steal |ability3 = Power Steal |ability4 = Replicate |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Family |synpartner1 = Nightcrawler |synbonus2 = Mutant Agenda |synpartner2 = Deadpool |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Ms. Marvel |synbonus4 = Romance |synpartner4 = Gambit |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }}Rogue is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Rogue's ability to absorb the life energy and psyche of others through touch emerged in a traumatizing accident when she was a young girl, where she left the victim in a coma. Though she originally viewed her mutant powers as a curse, she mastered control of them under the tutelage of the X-Men and would become one of the most powerful mutants to date. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' After absorbing the power of Carol Danvers, the original Ms. Marvel, Rogue possessed an amalgamated Kree/mutant physiology, decreasing the duration of Debuffs by . Signature Ability *'Psyche Absorption' **Absorbing the very fabric of enemy psyche, every Life or Power Steal has a chance to be Critical, increasing the amount absorbed. Special Attacks *'Skin-to-skin' **Rogue removes her gloves to absorb life energy, even against Blocking opponents. ***Replicates of the opponent's active Buffs. Replicated Buffs stay active as long as Rogue keeps touching the opponent. Opponents cannot activate those Buffs as long as Rogue holds them. Rogue's Replicate effect does not work on opponents of the Tech Class. ***Life Steal deals Attack as Energy Damage. ***Rogue is healed for 100% of the Life Stolen. *'Face Punch' **With the incredible physical strength absorbed from Ms. Marvel, Rogue aims three powerful punches at the enemies' face. ***100% Chance per hit to Power Steal, taking of their Power as your own. *'Lethal Kiss' **Rogue initiates the attack by throwing the opponent into the air followed by aerial punches and a grand finale with her blowing a kiss towards the opponent. ***100% Chance to Power Steal, taking of their Power as your own. ***Activates 1 Buff per type that was Replicated during the fight. Buffs stay active as long as Rogue keeps touching the opponent. Opponents can not activate those Buffs as long as Rogue holds them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Rogue is absolutely the best choice against Champions that rely on Buffs (such as Wolverine and Black Panther (Theatrical)) because she replicates those and opponents cannot trigger them while she has the specific Buff active. Weaknesses *Rogue cannot steal the Buffs of Tech Champions, a very big weakness on top of the class disadvantage when fighting against the Tech Class. Recommended Masteries *'Lesser Cruelty' and Cruelty: Rogue's Signature Ability, Psyche Absorption, takes Critical Damage into consideration, so the more you have, the stronger the Power and Life Steal you will get! *'Recovery:' Rogue has Life Steal on her first Special Attack. Recovery will maximize how much Health you get. *'Parry:' With her ability to Replicate Buffs and keep those Buffs active while hitting the opponent, you will want to constantly be on the offensive side of things. Parry will help you achieve this goal. Trivia *In the description for Rogue's second Special Attack, enemies' is grammatically incorrect. It should read as enemy's. *The name of Rogue's third Special Attack shares a name with TER-2-2 Lethal Kiss. External links * * References Navigation Category:Mutant